Desastre Francês
by OSC's
Summary: Os Cullens e Bella vão para a França e sem querer acabam em uma praia de nudismo. Muita confusão! Todos Humanos/ Pares convencionais.


Cap. 1- Aeroporto

Bella's PoV

Estávamos no aeroporto, completamente atrasados por conta de Alice, que por acaso, é o motivo de todos nós estarmos aqui.

Flashback

Estávamos inocentemente sentados no sofá da sala de estar, quando de repente Alice deu um pulo e levantou-se. Todos nós a olhamos assustadamente. Ela começou a dar pulinhos e palminhas. É, ela realmente não é uma pessoa normal.

- Nós vamos para a França! – ela gritou alegremente enquanto abria um sorriso que ia de orelha a orelha.

- Eu não entendo anã! – tinha que ser o Emmett falando isso- Nós acabamos de voltar da Espanha e você já quer viajar de novo? – ele ria da cara de brava dela enquanto falava.

- Emmett, é uma matemática bem simples, além do mais, eu tenho que renovar meu guarda-roupa.

- Ahhh, não Alice!! Você não ta dizendo que... – eu disse já sabendo do que ela falava. Seu hobbie: comprar.

-Siiiiiim!!

- Eu continuo sem entender! – Emmett disse.

Alice saiu da sala batendo os pés de um jeito que parecia que ela estava apenas caminhando. Todos nos entreolhamos enquanto ela entrava na sala carregando uma folha de papel gigante.

- O que é isso anã?! – Emmett perguntou.

- Eu vou fazer você entender!- ela disse e começou a escrever no papel.

Quando terminou, o virou para nós. O papel dizia:

ALICE+FRANÇA=COMPRAS

P.s: Emmett, viu o que dar você colar do Edward nas provas...

- Perfeito Alice! Eu preciso realmente de umas compras! – Rose disse.

- Mas ursinha, vocês fizeram compras ontem!

- Isso não vem ao caso. Agora vamos arrumar tudo para a viajem.

Olhei para Edward que estava sentado do meu lado. Ele mantinha uma expressão estranha no rosto.

- Alice, e quando nós vamos? Você provavelmente não pensou sobre isso ainda. – ele disse.

- Vamos... hmmm.... amanhã!!

- Como assim Alice??! Amanhã? Como você vai conseguir seis passagens de avião para amanhã?? – eu perguntei.

- Ser uma Cullen tem suas vantagens! – ela disse e sorriu de uma forma estranhamente perigosa para mim- Agora venham, Rose e Bella, temos que arrumar as malas.

- Ah, não, a Isasonsa nem tem roupas direito! Deixa ela ai com o Edward vai! - Obviamente era Rosalie reclamando.

- Rose, para de reclamar! Bella vem logo! – Alice disse.

- Preciso mesmo?

- Ela precisa mesmo? – Rosalie perguntou. É, ela realmente não gostava de mim.

- Rosalie, CALA A BOCA!! – Edward disse, repreendendo-a.

- Ai, Edward! Que saco você hein! Argh!

- Vamos parar gente?!! Todo dia é a mesma coisa!! – Jasper disse.

- CHEGA!! Vem logo, Rose e Bella, vamos logo! – Alice nos puxou pra dentro do quarto.

Fim do Flashback

- Gente, estamos atrasados! Temos que ir logo! – disse Jasper.

- LOJINHAAA!!! – Alice disse enquanto corria para uma loja de roupas que tinha dentro do aeroporto.

- Jasper – Emmett disse tranquilamente. Jasper virou a cabeça em sua direção- CONTROLE A SUA NAMORADA!

- Ta, ta, Emmett! Eu vou buscá-la.

Jasper entrou na loja e se aproximou de Alice.

-JASPER SAI DAQUI QUE EU ESTOU FAZENDO COMPRAS!! NÃO ME INCOMODA OU O CARTÃO DE CREDITO QUE EU VOU USAR VAI SER O SEU!- foi só o que conseguimos ouvir, na verdade, acho que metade do aeroporto ouviu.

Jasper voltou para onde nós estávamos enquanto ouvíamos uma voz no auto-falante dizia que aquela era a última chamada do nosso vôo.

- Já chega!- Emmett disse.

Ele andou até a loja e se aproximou de Alice.

- AHHHHHHHHH – Emmett deu um grito fininho no ouvido de Alice que nos fez duvidar de sua sexualidade.

- EMMETT! SAI DAQUI!

- NÃO ANÃ! VOCÊ VEM COMIGO!- ele pegou ela pela cintura e a levantou sem nenhum esforço colocando-a em seu ombro.

- NÃÃÃO! EU QUERO AQUELA BOLSA DA GUCCI!! AHHHHHHHHHHH!! MINHA BOLSAAAA! –ela gritava enquanto tentava se soltar dos fortes de Emmett. Alice realmente estava parecendo uma criança de quatro anos.

Nem preciso dizer que com todas aquelas pessoas olhando para nós eu já estava pra lá de vermelha. Meu Deus! Como eles dois podem ser assim! As vezes eu penso no porque eu ainda falo com eles.

- Calma Bella! Você sabe que eles sempre são assim! – Edward disse beijando minha bochecha.

- É, mas eles podiam se controlar um pouco pelo menos em público! – Edward riu e beijou minha bochecha mais uma vez.

Emmett's PoV

Aquela anã de jardim irritante continuava batendo em mim para tentar se soltar. Há! Há! Ninguém consegue superar a força de...

- EMMETT MCCARTY CULLEN! – Exatamente! Calma! Quem falou isso foi a Rose!

- Oi, ursinha... – agora fudeu.

- Emmett McCarty Cullen, você tem algum problema? Olha só todas essas pessoas olhando pra a gente! Que vergonha Emmett! Larga logo a Alice e vamos entrar logo nesse avião!

- Sim senhora! – bati continência. Fazer o que né, com a Rose não se discute.

Coloquei a anã de jardim no chão e quando a olhei ela tinha os olhos vermelhos. Hahahaha! Ela estava chorando por causa da tal bolsa? Haha!

- O que foi Alice?! – o emo reprimido vulgo Jasper a perguntou.

- O Emmett é uma pessoa do mau Jazz! Eu queria aquela bolsa da Gucci!!!- ela falava isso enquanto fazia um biquinho e uma lágrima caia de seu rosto.

Dessa vez eu não tive como me segurar e comecei a rir muito alto, tão alto que rose já me olhava com seu olhar congelante.

- Ursinha...

- CALA A BOCA HOMEM! E NÃO ME TOCA! VC É MUITO INSENSIVEL! AQUELA BOLSA É MUITO IMPORTANTE PRA VIDA DE QUALQUER MULHER, MENOS PRA DA SONSA DA BELLA, MAS ISSO NÃO VEM AO CASO AGORA! AGORA ME DA O SEU CARTÃO DE CRÉDITO PARA A ALICE COMPRAR A BOLSA DA GUCCI! – Rose gritou tão alto que todos a ouviram e ficaram encarando – TIRA UMA FOTO QUE DURA MAIS TEMPO! – todos pararam de nos olhar na mesma hora. Nunca se sabe o que a Rose pode fazer nesse estado.

- Calma Rose, ela nem queria muito aquela bolsa... – eu menti para ver se o meu cartão de credito saia ileso dessa.

Parece que não deu muito certo.

- EMMETT! DA LOGO ESSA MERDA DESSE CARTÃO DE CRÉDITO PRA ELA ANTES QUE EU COMETA UMA ATO QUE VAI CHOCAR TODOS AQUI!

- Hmmm... que ato Rose? Tem haver com a sua roupa? – eu falei botando meu dedo indicador perto da boca para parecer sexy.

- EMMETT! DA LOGO O CARTÃO!

É, a Rose alterada não é uma coisa muito agradável de ver.

Tirei meu cartão do bolso e dei para a Anã.

- Tchau bebê, eu tentei, mas você não vai sair ileso dessa, me desculpe! – Eu peguei meu cartão de volta das mãos de Alice e o abracei numa tentativa de fazer uma cena dramática para tentar tê-lo de volta.

- CHEGA EMMETT! – Rose pegou o cartão da minha mão e o deu para a anã.

Alice se aproximou de Rose e disse no seu ouvido:

- Posso comprar aqueles óculos escuros da Jimmy Choo?

- Claro, e compra aqueles da D&G para mim também!

- Siim!!! – a anã disse e saiu correndo.

E assim, meu cartão de crédito se foi... se perdeu pra sempre num abismo sem volta nas mãos da anã diabólica e manipuladora...

Me joguei no chão e comecei a dizer as palavras de despedidas ao meu cartão querido. Ele era tão lindo... Eu sei, isso foi meio gay...

- Adeus! Adeus, amigo cartão, o amigo que me acompanhou em todas as minhas viagens ao shopping com a Rose, que me ajudou a comprar o último Playstation da loja pra que aquela criança feia que roubou meu pirulito ( no bom sentido) não conseguisse comprar, o amigo que me ajudou a comprar os presentes de aniversário da Rose, o amigo que me ajudou a comprar no sexy shop quando a Rose estava precisando de mim, o amigo que pagou o iPhone do Mike quando eu mandei ele dançar YMCA em cima da mesa da lanchonete, o amigo que fez o Eric revelar pra toda a escola que ele era gay e estava namorando com o Mike, o amigo que me ajudou a pagar o mecânico quando eu quebrei o volvo do Edward... – Ops, falei merda.

- VOCÊ FEZ O QUE?? O MEU CARRO?? O MEU BEBÊ?? – Edward perguntou.

- Calma cara, meu bebê foi meio boiola, você sabe disso né?!

- CALA A BOCA EMMETT- e Edward partiu pra cima de mim ( no bom sentido²)

Depois disso eu só vi a anã chegando com sua bolsa e seus óculos e a Rose e o Jasper me levando pra dentro do avião.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Gostaram?? Continuo??

Bjuss


End file.
